No, I Don't Know Who
by Louey06
Summary: Ever wonder how muggleborns learn who You-Know-Who is? Look no further! A oneshot of Colin learning about Voldemort.


**Disclaimer: No, I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat alone in her compartment staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. You'd think with four brothers one of them would have _at least_ offer to let her sit with them.

Not that she'd have wanted to sit with Percy, he was nice and all but sometimes he tended to be just a tad bit boring. And sitting with the twins might not have been the best of plans either. Knowing the two of them, they would've tried to kill her with some prank or other. And she wasn't really sure what happened to Ron and Harry, she hadn't seen them since the arrived at Kings Cross.

So here she sat all alone wishing for company.

Apparently her wishing abilities were improving because just as she thought about it the compartment door opened. Standing just inside the door was a very small boy with brownish,blond hair with a muggle camera.

"Hello!" He greeted cheerfully, "Can I sit here? I've already been kicked out of two compartments."

"That's awful, why?" Ginny asked sympathetically gesturing for the boy to sit down.

"They thought I was annoying." he said still happy as ever. "I'm Colin Creevy by the way. Who are you?"

"Ginny Weasley." She replied shaking the boys hand.

"Are your family wizards?" he asked curiously.

Ginny nodded, "yeah I'm a pureblood."

The boy stared at her, awed. "Wow. My parents are muggles so I don't know anything about magic. Well except for the stuff that professor told us when I got my letter. I tried to read some of the course books but they didn't make any sense. Like that book about the spells, all of them were in Latin or something. How am I supposed to know Latin? If I can't read the spells how can I do magic?"

Ginny stared at Colin as he continued to babble on about how the magical world made now sense. He mentioned something about those tele-comes her dad was always talking about, and some sort of net that muggles played on.

"And why is it that wizards wear cloaks don't they get very uncomfortable? It's sort of like everyone wearing dresses isn't it?" he said looking at Ginny for support.

"No, not really," She replied looking flustered. "I mean you wear a shirt and trousers under it. Or a skirt if you prefer."

"I don't think I'd wear a skirt.' He said jokingly.

"No I don't think you would either." She replied with a grin.

"It's odd I just assumed that wizards went naked under their cloaks." Colin mused.

Ginny looked rather repulsed by the suggestion. "No. No one is naked under there. You _did_ bring something to wear under your cloak right?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah don't worry." He assured her.

"What's the camera for?" Ginny asked pointing at the device Colin had lay on the seat next to him.

"I'm going to take pictures of Hogwarts for my dad. He still isn't convinced it exists. And I'll take some for my little brother Denis too I'm sure he'd like to see what the magical worlds like too."

"That's a cool idea.' Ginny said. "Maybe you can get one of Harry Potter."

"Who?" Colin asked looking confused.

"You know Harry Potter! He's my brothers best friend." Ginny said proudly.

"So?"

Ginny stared at Colin as though he were insane. "Well he's Harry Potter! Defeated You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who." Colin replied looking very confused.

"How do you not know who You-Know-Who is?" She asked.

"I've never heard of him." Colin shrugged.

"He was this really dark wizard a few years ago." She explained. "Harry beat him when he was just a baby."

"Why did Harry beat a baby?" Colin asked completely lost.

"No. Harry was a baby. You-Know-Who was really old or something."

"Who exactly is he?"

Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well he's well, you know, You-Know-Who."

"That doesn't actually explain anything." Colin said.

"Well he's... er..." Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably just as the compartment door opened again.

In the door frame stood a girl with incredibly long blond hair and wide blue eyes. "Hello Ginny." She greeted dreamily as she sat down as though she'd been invited.

"Hi Luna." Ginny greeted her friend. Luna lived just over the hill from the Weasleys and Ginny had played with her a few times.

"I don't know you." Luna said staring at Colin.

"Well no, as we haven't met yet. I'm Colin Creevy." He introduced himself putting out his hand.

Luna stared quizzically at the hand, ' You know shaking peoples hands causes them to have lower tolerance for tim tam invasions." She said seriously in her dreamy voice.

Colin instantly pulled back his hand and stared at it worriedly.

"It's alright Colin. Tim tams don't exist." Ginny said trying to reassure the boy.

"Yes they do." Luna said turning towards Ginny, " they can seriously effect people ability to whistle through their teeth."

"All right then," Ginny said trying to hide her amusement. "Colin this is Luna Lovegood, she lives nnear me."

"Hi." Colin said looking at the strange girl, this time he did not offer her his hand.

"What were you talking about before I came in? I saw you talking when I was looking at you through the window." Said in a tone that implied it was normal to watch others.

"Well, I was telling Colin about You0Know-Who." Ginny said.

"He wasn't very nice was he?" Luna said thoughtfully, "Must have been attacked by flibberdigibbits when he was young."

So you know who he is?" Colin asked.

"Sure. Who doesn't?" Luna replied idly twisting her hair around her finger.

"I don't," Colin replied. "Who is he?"

"Well you know, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort." She replied .

Ginny jumped in her seat, "Luna don't say that."

"What 'you'?" Luna asked quizzically.

"No. the name." Ginny hissed.

"Why not?" Colin asked still confused.

'It's bad. "

"It's just some blokes name. And a really weird one too. I mean, who names there kid Voldemort? Bit cruel isn't it?"

"Colin! Don't say it!" Ginny admonished. "

"Why it's not as though he can hear me. He's dead isn't he.

"Maybe. Maybe not. No one really knows.' Ginny shrugged.

"I thought you said the Harry kid killed him?" Colin asked.

"Well, it's sort of complicated.' Ginny said, "It's like this,"

She then began telling the story of the great Harry Potter that Bill had told her when she was five years old. She then added the story of what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done the previous year.

During the whole story Colin stared, eyes wide at her explanation. At the conclusion he was momentarily speechless. "So they really faced a man eating plant? And Harry had to fight off a troll with nothing but his wand? _And_ he managed to save the world?" Colin asked looking completely amazed.

"Yep." Ginny said beaming. "And he's really nice. He was at my house this summer."

"Wow." Colin breathed looking astonished.

"I never heard the story that way.' Luna said thoughtfully, "You left out the part about You-Know-Who attacking the Potters with Dinklydats before trying to kill Harry."

"Well Bill didn't mention that part." Ginny said hiding a smile. "Perhaps he forgot."

"Who's Bill?" Colin asked.

"My oldest brother. I have six."

"Six?" Colin asked looking amazed.

"Yep I'm youngest of seven. And the only girl." Ginny explained.

"Wow." Colin said.

The three of them continued chatting for the rest of the ride. Actually, Colin and Ginny mostly talked with Luna adding some obscure fact about tangadoos, and flim floms occasionally.

Finally the train arrived at Hogsmead station and Ginny departed the train. It was finally time for the last Weasley to have her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**AN: this story definitely turned into something different then I imagined it. At first I was going to have Hermione finding out about You-Know-Who, but then I realized she learned that from books. And then Colin popped into my mind. and I figured who better to tell him then Ginny and Luna? I really enjoyed writing Luna, I might have to do more of her.**

**It's possible that I might make oneshots for someother muggleborns. But I make no promises. I have sort of an idea for Dean Thomas but it might not happen. I guess it will all depend on whether mny idea takes more shape. So for now this is just a oneshot. **

** I hope you all liked this. Please, please review. I love them so very much. **


End file.
